The present disclosure relates to a leak prevention apparatus for construction equipment cabins. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a leak prevention apparatus that can entirely prevent water from leaking into a cabin when a piece of construction equipment is being washed or when it is raining during operations of the piece of construction equipment.
In general, a lower windshield is detachably mounted on a lower frame of a cabin of a piece of construction equipment, such as an excavator, to protect an operator seated in the cabin from debris produced in operations and to ensure the operator's visibility. As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, in the related art, the lower windshield 2 is mounted on the lower frame 5 of the cabin using handle-shaped fixing devices 1.
However, in the related art, the lower-windshield-fixing devices 1 press the lower windshield 2 with a fixed amount of force, i.e. the lower-windshield-fixing devices 1 can bring the lower windshield 2 into close contact with a weather strip 3 by only applying a fixed amount of force or pressure. Thus, the amounts of pressing force may be different, depending on positions due to welding tolerances or component tolerances, so that the lower-windshield-fixing devices 1 may be easily deformed. When the handle-shaped lower-windshield-fixing devices 1 are deformed, gaps between the lower windshield 2 and the front weather strip 3 and between the lower windshield 2 and a weather strip on the bottom edge of a front windshield may be excessively formed. Thus, water leakage by which water leaks into the cabin through the gaps, occurs frequently when construction equipment is being washed or when it is raining.
Accordingly, to provide a leak prevention apparatus for a cabin of construction equipment that can entirely prevent water from leaking into a cabin, even when a piece of construction equipment is being washed or when it is raining, during operations of the piece of construction equipment.
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, a leakage prevention apparatus for a cabin of construction equipment may include: a first plate configured to be coupled to a frame of a cabin of a piece of construction equipment; a second plate configured to extend from the first plate such as to face a lower windshield of the cabin; and a damper configured to press the lower windshield, the damper displaceably coupled to the second plate to adjust an amount of force pressing the lower windshield.
The first plate may be coupled to the frame by means of a screw.
Each of the frame and the first plate may have at least one screw hole, and the screw may be fastened to the at least one screw hole of the first plate and the at least one screw hole of the frame via a washer.
The damper may include: a head including one surface being able to come into contact with the lower windshield; a tail provided on the other surface of the head, including a thread around the tail, and being fitted through a coupling hole of the second plate; and nuts configured to be screwed to the tail in contact with one surface and the other surface of the second plate, respectively, to allow the tail to be displaceable in a direction of the lower windshield.
The head may be formed from a rubber material.
The lower windshield may be fitted into a hole of a lower windshield guide provided on the frame, and the damper may indirectly press the lower windshield via the lower windshield guide.
The leakage prevention apparatus may further include: block walls provided at distances from both sidewalls of the frame to face the both sidewalls, respectively, the both sidewalls guiding side portions of the lower windshield; and a weather strip arranged along peripheral portions of the lower windshield in contact with the lower windshield and connected to the block walls, thereby forming flow paths in a vertical direction between the block walls and the both sidewalls of the frame.
According to the present disclosure, it is possible to relieve mounting tolerances in association with a cabin frame using rubber dampers, displaceable to adjust the amount of force pressing a lower windshield, thereby preventing gaps from being formed between the cabin frame and the lower windshield when the lower windshield is mounted on the cabin frame. This can entirely prevent water from leaking into the cabin, even when a piece of construction equipment is being washed or when it is raining, during operations of the piece of construction equipment.
In addition, according to the present disclosure, block walls are provided at distances from both sidewalls of the cabin frame to face both sidewalls, respectively, the both sidewalls guiding side portions of the lower windshield, thereby forming flow paths between the block walls and the cabin frame. Even when water leaks into the cabin, the water can be properly drained by the flow paths instead of entering the cabin. Consequently, water can be prevented from entering the cabin.